Naho Takamiya
Naho Takamiya is the main female protagonist in Orange. When she receives a mysterious letter from the future involving Kakeru Naruse, she and her friends try their hardest to fulfill the demands of the letter. Appearance Naho is shown to be an above average girl. She has shoulder length, walnut hair and hazel eyes. She tends to scream when she is nervous or embarrassed. Plot In the beginning of the story, Naho oversleeps and discovers a letter written by herself twenty years into the future. When she gets to school, she opens the letter and reads it. The letter tells Naho about events that will occur in the story. One of the events talks from that day on. The letter tells her to take care and keep an eye on the new transfer, Kakeru Naruse. At first, she is skeptical and doubts the letter, but when Kakeru shows up she is convinced the letter is true. After school,Azusa invited Kakeru to join them to her family's bakeshop. Relationships Hiroto Suwa In the current timeline, Suwa and Naho are close friends. Suwa is shown to have feelings for Naho but Naho does not have feelings for him. Naho does not know that Suwa harbours romantic feelings for her. He looks after her and stands up for her whenever she is bullied (such as being bullied by Ueda-Senpai and her friends). After receiving the letter and realising that the letter's contents are true, he puts Naho and Kakeru's feelings before his and supports Naho and Kakeru in grtting together. He, along with Azuwa, Takako and Hagita, help Naho and Kakeru get closer and help to prevent Kakeru from committing suicide. In the alternate timeline, ten years into the future, Suwa is married to Naho and has a child. He regrets not telling Naho that Kakeru had a crush on her ten years ago. He believes that if he had done so, Kakeru might not have committed suicide. Thus, he, like Naho in the alternate timeline as well as Azuwa, Takako and Hagita of the alternate timeline, sends letters to their past self to help prevent Kakeru's death. Kakeru Naruse Kakeru is Naho's love interest and close friend. Kakeru's love interest is also Naho but they aren't dating. Kakeru is a transfer student from Tokyo. On his first day in his new school, Azuwa, Takako, Higata, Naho and Suwa decides to invite him to walk home together after school. During the outing, Azuwa brings buns from her family bakery to share with them. She gives Naho the Watermelon bun but Naho wanted the Curry bun. Kakeru then trades his Curry bun for her Watermelon bun after noticing her reaction. Kakeru started dating Ueda-Senpai after she comfesses to her and this made Naho very upset. He initially asked Naho for her opinion on whether he should go out with Ueda by writing on a piece of paper and placing it in Naho's eraser that she lent him. In the alternate timeline, Naho did not notice it. However, after reading the letter, the current timeline Naho read the paper that asked her about whether he should go out with Ueda. However, she had no time to respond to him due to class cleaning. She rushed to scribble, "NO" on a scrap of paper and placed it into Kakeru's shoe in his shoe locker before walking back to class. When she returns to class, Azuwa, Takako and Higata were standing by the window, watching Kakeru give Ueda-Senpai his answer. Naho sees Ueda-Senpai walk away with a smile on her face and when Azuwa shouts to ask about his answer, Kakeru replied, "yes". This made Naho sad as she leaves the classroom. Category:Characters